1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a haptic function in a portable terminal, more particularly an apparatus and a method for providing the haptic function in the portable terminal according to a user's activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a word “haptic” denotes a computer tactile sense technology and is originated from an adjective “haptesthai” from Greece.
In a conventional computer technology where user exchanges information using visual information and auditory information, a haptic technology is developed in order to satisfy users' desire since the users want to have more specific and more realistic information.
The haptic technology includes a force feedback and a tactile sense feedback. Users may feel a force and a motion through the force feedback and the users may feel a tactile sense to a corresponding object through the tactile sense feedback.
The haptic technology is applied to a game simulator and a medical simulator and so on. Also, the haptic technology is broadly applied to some fields which require an excessive cost, time and danger for humans.
Meanwhile, recently, many portable terminals, which coincide with various interest and requirement of users, are produced and supplied according to an advancement of an information technology including an internet and a computer. Various functions using the haptic technology are applied to the portable terminals.
Examples of portable terminals may include a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a digital camera, a portable game machine and a Mpeg Layer 3 (MP3) player.
Some portable terminals are deployed with various vibration patterns using the haptic technology and provide a function for producing a vibration bell using the various vibration patterns.
However, the vibration patterns provided from the portable terminal with vibration bells are not adequate enough to satisfy user's various interests.